Caskett one shots
by charah4eva
Summary: just random one shots that pop into my mind, or things I have been prompted, feel free to send me and Idea.
1. Chapter 1

She as usual is a _spectacle_ to see. Leaning against the window, one knee bent staring at the rain drenched alley ways of Paris. In nothing but his shirt that stops half way down her thigh, sleeves rolled up, hair in a heap on her head.

"Come back to bed" Castle says. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a smile that, as of the last 8 years, has been reserved for only him. She looks _radiant_. She reluctantly strolls away from the window and comes over to the bed.

"So how's the 'non holiday' going?" he asks with a questioning look on his face. Beckett gives him an eye roll. The only reason she was unenthusiastic about her joining him on his book tour was because she was not game to see swarms of woman flirting shamelessly with him, and worse having to sit back and do nothing about it.

"I love the places, Paris is so beautiful and Milan" Beckett answered, a cheeky look adorned her face. Castle tugs her leg closer until she is resting on his thigh.

"Really-" he starts to run his hand up and down her taut calves. "Is there anything else you _love_ about this 'non holiday'?" He says with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Well actually now that you mention it" Beckett moves to straddle him, and can feel the bulge below her start to make a firm appearance. "I do love" she leans into his ear and he feels the rush of adrenaline that he only ever feels when his is with her "The food". She leans back up and gives him a devious smirk.

"Still a tease" he states. Her only response is a rock of her hips. Castle lets out an excited moan.

"Well now that I think about it there might be some more things I love about this holiday, I love my morning runs in Europe better than in new York". She starts to move her hands up and down his chest.

"I love walking in the alleys of Paris and the people, mostly I just love the people" Beckett explains, and he goes to say something until she continues, "Well actually it's not really the people I love it's a certain person".

"Really and who might that be?" castle asks, waiting for some witty comeback about how it would be great for him to meet this person someday. Instead he just gets-

"You, I just love you" she declares, with a shy but unquestionable tone. He pulls her in for a long languid kiss, he swipes his tongue over her bottom lip and asks for entrance, which she quickly grants. As she begins to splay her fingers on his bare chest, he pulls away and looks straight in to her awe filed eyes.

"Well mine is just meeting my adoring fans that hang off my every word, literally, but you know thanks anyway". Castle says, and in all but three seconds a soft, fluffy pillow hits him straight in the face.

"Jackass" she breathes as she goes to move off of him. Castle grabs an arm just before she completely leaves the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Well clearly you would rather have sex with your ego than with me so I'm going for my run" she tries to hide the smile but it's obviously not working.

"No trust me my ego isn't nearly as good as you in bed, my ego can't do that leg thing, where you-"

"Castle…shush" she returns to the bed and straddles him again, this time she places her legs next to his shoulder. He releases a soft moan.

"hmmmmm you like that?"

"Oh god yes"

"Good" Beckett says with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think you will be needing your run after we finish here" he states and starts to move her- his- shirt from her body and kiss across her collarbone.

There is no way one million of his fans compare to Kate Beckett, whether she is sitting in the precinct doing paperwork or sprawled out on his bed. She is definitely the favourite part of his 'non holiday' as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beckett walked through the door to the loft, she expected the beaming presences of her husband and his daughter watching TV or playing a board game but what she came home to is dead silence. It wasn't that late so they must be in bed, thank god, all she want to do is curl up against Castle and sleep. She walks into the room to see a bed untouched and the room the exact way it had been left. Now she was officially beginning to panic. Where was he? Just as Beckett was beginning to take out her phone to give him a call-

"He said he had some things he needed to take care of" a voice from behind Kate startled her until she realised it was Alexis.

"Oh, well okay….. Did he um tell you when he might be back?" Beckett asks. This is really strange normally when he has some where to be he at least leaves a note or a text, and normally it isn't at 8pm at night.

"Not really he was being kind of confusing actually said something about him coming home a lot later and that it's not like you would notice. Is everything alright between you two he has been acting very…different" This startled Kate as she had no clue what was going, she thought everything was fine between her and her husband, yes they had been under a lot of stress lately with her new job as captain, and the increased late nights, but she didn't think it was anything to worry about.

"Yea I think so" Alexis doesn't miss Beckett's face as she begins to panic and she can tell that Beckett is going to worst case scenario in her head.

"Don't worry you know dad, he probably got inspiration for his book and went to the library or something, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you" Alexis tries to comfort Kate.

"Yea you're probably right, well I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired, are you okay to stay up?" Beckett asks Alexis.

"Yea ill just be in my rom studying good night Kate" Alexis gives her a wry smile then heads for the door.

Kate can't stop thinking about it as she lays in bed, what if he is cheating on me? What if I got too complicated for him? What if he lost interest? Slowly she drifts to sleep.

Beckett jolts awake as she hears the front door open she goes for her gun then realises it must be Castle, she contemplates what to do, does she confront him? Or does she just ignore it? Before she has a chance to do anything though he comes in, goes to the dresser grabs some clothes and leaves its only then that she hears him walk upstairs, that she realises he is sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Oh God.

She wakes up and takes a shower trying to avoid the conversation that she knows is going to happen. Her eyes hurt so much the constant water in them, but she refuses to cry. Beckett puts her clothes on and walks out to the very awkward vibe that is situated in the kitchen.

"Hey Kate I was just about to get going, I have an exam straight up so I better be leaving"

"Okay have a good day" Beckett responds.

But before Alexis leaves she walked to Kate who was still half in the living room, and gave her a hug and whispered "Don't freak out, remember you don't know what he was doing" and with that Alexis was out the door.

"So what do you want for breakfast? I have fruit, pancakes, bacon" Castle says acting totally oblivious to the fact that she is standing awkwardly in the living room, still and not talking.

It takes her a minute but finally she grasps the words she wants to say. "Where were you last night you didn't get home till late"?

"Oh I just had some ah business to take care of for Paula, now what did you decide on for breakfast"?

"Are you cheating on me? Am I too complicated for you? Too much work"? She starts to ramble all of the thoughts that have been playing on her mind in the past 12 hours. She can't help herself she feels like she is about to have a panic attack.

"Wait WHAT! Of course I'm not cheating on you why would you... Oh my god you think because I didn't come home until late and I didn't tell you that I was" Castle began to see the tears streaking out of her eyes, he reaches for her then, puts a hand against her arm. "Kate no of course not I'm so sorry, that I made you think that" She stood there quietly, continuing to cry for what felt like hours, he didn't touch her any more than that hand on her arm.

"Baby please say something, I'm so sorry"

"Why did you sleep in the guest bedroom"? It's barely audible but he hears it. Castle knows she has never been good with the communication part of their relationship even now that they are married she doesn't do it willingly.

"I came in and saw you sleeping, and I know you haven't been getting a lot of sleep so I didn't want to wake you" Castle replies.

"I'm sorry about being at work so much, I know you hate it and I know-"

"Hey no don't talk about that, It's okay I love your drive you know that and I love you, so no matter what time you get home I'm gonna be with you"

"But I do have a confession to make" As soon as Castle says it he can see the panic rise in her face. "Nothing to be concerned about, you may even love me a bit more for it, you know if that is even possible" He says with a cocky grin on his face. She lets out a small laugh, and that makes him feel so much better, because at least he can make her laugh.

He walks her over to his laptop and shows her a picture, of a window seat with wood polished bench and a soft, plush cushions. "It is getting installed on the 10th of November, that's where I went last night, the place is in Brooklyn" Castle says.

"Our wedding anniversary" she says with the brightest smile, all tears gone.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my god I love it and I love you, thank-you so much, it's perfect" she wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him fast and furious, he places her hands on her hips.

"Mhhh you know, as captain of the precinct, you could ahh-" she moves to his neck and begins to suck darting her tongue out to soothe red patch she leaves behind "- take the day off"

"I could Mr Castle but what would be in it for me"? She questions with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know Mrs Castle what would you need"?

Instead of telling him she showed him… for 5 hours. This was definitely one of the perks of running the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

She's fidgeting, constantly tapping her pen and her bottom lip is securely tucked in between her teeth and if he wasn't really concerned by it he would think it was adorable. The crinkle of frustration between her eyes has been evidently present for the last few days and she is avoiding eye contact with him and hates to be alone with him.

"Ready to go home" Castle asks. They finished the case about 3 hours ago and the paperwork is pretty much done.

"Yea I'm ready" she is so ready to go home. She hasn't had sex in a week. A week! That's crazy, Kate wouldn't say she is nymphomaniac, but she has needs like any other woman especially when she has an able and willing fiancée, to help her out. She just hopes that Castle isn't tired.

The car ride home is quite, he can't help but notice she is in a different world.

"So what do you want to do tonight"? Castle asks.

"I don't mind if you want to watch a movie maybe? Or we could eat?" She will do both of those as long as the one thing she wants to do gets done. Have Sex!

The elevator ride up is filled with sexual tension. When they both go to press the button and their hands swipe past each other, Beckett can feel the coil in her belly tighten. As castle tries to unlock the door he can feel Beckett behind him crowding his space, and he is thinking that maybe, the fidgeting wasn't because she was avoiding a conversation but because she was avoiding having to spend time together when they can't be more _intimate_ with one another.

As soon as the door is open she jumps him. Her mouth collides with his and her moans are muffled by his mouth. Her hands a grasping at his hips, pushing his shirt off of him. He rotates them and pushes her against the door, one thigh situated right between her thighs.

"Oh my god, _yes_ " Beckett moans. She starts to move in little circles on his thigh, his deft fingers are unbuttoning her shirt. When her shirt is off he starts to nip, lick and suck at her collarbone, this release a loud whimper from Kate.

"Castle" she starts tugging at his pants "take these off Now". He doesn't need to be told twice, when he moves away from her and shucks down his pants he watches Beckett shimmy's out of her own. They are both just standing in boxers, panties and a bra. Then it dawns on her.

"Shit Castle where is Alexis and your mother"

"Don't worry Alexis just started a class about 30 minutes ago and its Mother she won't be home until late. So you can be as loud as you want" he adds with a wink.

Beckett just grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom, however they don't make it quite that far until her hands are wandering into his boxers. She begins to stroke him, slow but firm strokes.

"Ah Fuck Beckett" He reaches behind her and undoes her bra and latches onto one of the perky nipples, sucking hard, When she starts to grasp a hand in his hair and pull him closer. Her other hand is like a vice grip on him.

"Beckett you have to stop that if you want this to last more than 5 minutes" he says on a chuckle, she swipes her thumb against his tip and collects the pre-cum there and then puts it in her mouth.

"Okay panties are coming off right now". He hooks two fingers into the lace panties and pulls them down, Castle then puts his hands on the back of her thighs and she jumps onto him and he moves and places her on his desk. She immediately starts stroking him then and he puts his hand against the entrance of her core.

"Shit Kate, so wet" She guides him to her entrance and in one thrust he enters her. He gives her time to adjust to the size of him. Beckett has taken big before but Castle is definitely the biggest, so even though they have been together for almost 2 years she still likes the time to feel him in her.

"Move Castle _Please"_ He starts up a slow rocking rhythm and he leans forward and kisses her long and languid as he starts to pick up the pace. The only noises in the room are silent moans and whispered whimpers. He doesn't want that he wants her to be loud to be vocal.

"You feel so good ahh, so wet, so tight" She starts to flutter around him then.

"Oh my god Castle…. Fuck, yes right there, harder" She starts to shout and he moves between them and puts his thumb on her clit and everything goes, hazy all she can hear is herself scream _yes, yes, yes_ and _Don't stop, Don't stop, Don't stop._

The delicious way she pulses around him and the moaning and whimpering push him over the edge. He comes, hard and empties his load inside of her as she continues to gyrate on him.

"Wow" they say in unison.

"That was amazing"

"Yeah"

He picks her up off the desk and just when she thinks she could stand she is wrong she falls back onto him, her legs a little bit wobbly are what they just did.

"So you want to watch that movie now? Or food first?" She asks

"Kate Beckett you blow my mind sometimes" he says as he places his hands on her ass.

"Yea well keep that up and I'll be blowing something else tonight" and with that she walks into the bedroom to put clothes on, leaving him jaw dropped and standing nude in his office, however Castle can't help but notice the extra sway in her hips.

"Coming Castle"? Beckett calls

"Hopefully" he mumbles.

Kate Beckett will be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

She has a day off, and instead of spending it wrapped up in her bed sheets, Kate Beckett, is sitting in her bathroom crying.

"Hey Beckett, I'm home, sorry the meeting took so long, I just got caught up doing-" He walks into the bathroom and straight away sees her tear stricken face. She doesn't even try and hide it from him, because they do that now, they share their feelings, which Beckett still thinks is strange but she is trying for him.

"Hey what's wrong" He doesn't move to sit, knowing that sometimes she likes her space to process her problems, until she grabs his leg and pulls. She turns into him a places her head in the crook of his neck, and the tears start to flow. He doesn't push her, he knows that she will talk when she is ready.

A good 5 minutes pass before she even starts to contemplate talking. Beckett just doesn't want him to be angry.

"I'm sorry Castle"

"For what"?

"I-I lost my uhh, engagement ring" the tears begin to pick back up and she falls back into his chest.

"Oh baby that's ok, we can just get you a new one, don't cry about it" Castle reassures her. He can't believe His Beckett is crying over losing her engagement ring, tough as nails Detective Beckett crying over an engagement ring. God she still surprises.

"No I want the one you chose for me" she whines.

"Kate I can design one to look the same" Castle tries to tell her but, for some reason she won't budge on this.

"No I want that one, _please_ " at this point she is begging, she doesn't know why she wants that one but she does, it's like it completes her.

"Okay then where do you think you left it"?

"I don't know I looked through the bedroom and living room but I just don't know where I put it" she says, the tears starting to return to her eyes.

"Come on let's go look in the study and Kitchen" he says a smile lightening her face.

They look everywhere in the study and she begins to get upset but he is constantly reminding her that they will find it and that he loves her. They start looking in the kitchen her eyes are filled with sadness, as she watches him bend over and look in the sink.

"Don't worry about it. I just won't have a ring"

"No we are going to find it". He starts to look through the cupboards. Then he sees a sparkle from the corner of his eye and there it is sitting next to the glasses. Beckett isn't even looking at him she is just sitting on the kitchen stool. He has a cute and cheesy idea, so he walks up behind her and puts his hands around her stomach and nuzzles her shoulder and neck.

"Katherine Beckett, you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I have ever met-"Beckett then jumps up and out of her seat and gives Castle a questioning look, but doesn't interrupt him. "You make me the best person I have ever been, you are intelligent, brave, strong, and extremely sexy" for that comment he receives a giggle from Kate. "Whether we are chasing criminals or running around looking for an engagement ring, I want to be with you for ever, so Kate will you marry me"?

"If I say no to this proposal are we still engaged"? Beckett asks with a teasing glint in her eyes

"Of course this was just to be super cute" Castle replies.

"Such a romantic, of course I will marry you" He then moves to place Kate's engagement ring back on her finger. Then she jumps into his arms and they start a beautifully slow kiss that she deepens when she pushes her tongue into his mouth.

"I have a question" he says between kisses, she pulls away from him then a gives him a nod to continue.

"Are you going to be this hormonal when I knock you up"? He asks, a teasing smirk spread across his face, waiting for her to start to panic about the mention of babies. Which is why he is totally wide eyed when he gets this response instead.

"I don't know Castle Maybe we will have to test that theory". Suddenly she doesn't feel so scared about the future and the prospect of her becoming a mother. Everything feels easy and free with him and she loves it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy I don't wanna go to bed" The 3 year old squeals.

"To bad princess it's late you have to go to bed" Nothing compares to the whines of his daughter, he would honestly rather be dealing with murderers than his daughter when she is sleep deprived.

"But daddy I haven't seen mummy in ages"

"I know Ellie, But you will see Mummy tomorrow morning" Castle hates the fact that Beckett is never home, She is always trying to get home for their little girls bed time but it's so hard.

"Why is she never home"? Ellie questions.

"Well Mummy has to work you now that"

"Yea but daddy has to work as well"

"Yea but daddy can work from home" he responds. Ellie lets out a big yawn, and that's it Castle picks her up and carries her up the stairs upside down.

"Daddy stop it" Ellie squeals.

"The tickle monster is going to get you"

"No, no tickles" Castle places his daughter down in bed and tucks her in.

"Now get some sleep Lexi will be coming over tomorrow to hang out with you" castle informs.

"Okay daddy"

"Good night baby girl, love you"

"Night, night daddy love you"

Castle lies in bed writing waiting for his wife to come home. It's 10:30pm by the time he hears her coming through the front door.

"Hey I'm sorry, we got a late break in the case" Beckett informs him. She walks over to the closet and starts to get her clothes ready. He doesn't answer so she just leaves him to go have a shower. When she comes out of the bathroom the bedroom lights are off and the door is shut, but he is not sitting in bed any more. She walks out of the bedroom to see him sitting at his desk typing away. She leans against the door frame and just watches him, Castle looks engulfed in his writing a little bit of a wrinkle between his eyes. But he also looks as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey, how's the writing going"? She questions. He doesn't even look up just gives her an alright.

"What's wrong"? Beckett walks over to him then and sits on the edge of his desk, she starts to run her hands through his hair.

"Your daughter wanted to say good night to her mother, because she hasn't spent time with her in days" Oh he is angry at her, for being late, again.

"I know, I'm going to wake her up tomorrow and make her breakfast, now that this case is closed I just have paperwork to do, I can be a little bit later to work" she says.

"Oh that's good cause you will probably get another case, and won't see her for a week" Castle states, the sarcastic tone was not lost on Beckett and she immediately removes her hand from his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean" She asks as if the words coming out of her mouth are disgusting to even herself.

"Nothing, just that you never have time for her or for me"

"Of course I have time for you guys, I love you and our daughter" she states with an unquestionable tone to her voice.

"Okay, sure go with that" He stands to go to the bedroom when hand wraps around his bicep.

"Don't you ever say that I don't love you and especially my daughter" the anger heavy in her voice.

"I don't doubt you love Ellie, I just think you love your job more" he harshly states. As soon as she hears the words leave his mouth she is upset but that upset turns into anger and then a pissed off feeling.

"Fuck you" she spits out.

"I don't blame you I mean Ellie was unplanned and you weren't ready for a kid when she came along, so I don't mind being the only parent she has" He is ridiculously close to her and she can smell the whiskey on his breath and now it's making sense. He doesn't mean what he is saying, he is drunk. Or maybe he does mean it because the alcohol brings out his true feelings.

She just walks to the linen cupboard, pulls down a blanket and walks upstairs.

He wakes up early considering he has a killer headache and then it comes back to him, he was drinking last night and he and Beckett had a fight, and Oh god, he remembers exactly what he said to her. He walks straight upstairs to the guest bedroom to go apologize and when he gets in there he is shell shocked. There is his wife laying on her side with their 3 year old daughter wrapped in her. One of Kate's hands are on her back and the other in her hair, whilst Ellie's hands are wrapped tightly around her mother's hips. He has to get his phone out and take a picture, it is literally the definition of adorable.

Then he spots the dried up tear streaks on her face and he realises that he did this to her, he made her like this. Just as he is about to go down stairs to make her breakfast and try and fix this, his daughter starts to stir.

"Daddy" Ellie starts to move and just before she can wake up Kate he swoops in and picks her up.

"Hey Ellie"

"Mummy is home" Ellie squeals with excitement as Castle takes her out of the guest bedroom.

"Yea she is, do you want to help make mummy some breakfast"? His answer comes as a massive squeal of delight then about, 30 minutes later they are tip toeing upstairs Castle carrying the tray of breakfast and Ellie holding a drawing and a few flowers. Castle slowly pushes the bedroom door open and then Ellie slowly hops onto the bed then onto her mother.

"Mummy wake up, wake up" she starts to yell loudly, which gets Kate to stir.

"Ellie stop yelling" Castle says.

"Sorry" she mumbles. "Mummy we made you breakyfast, wake up"

"Mhhhhh" Kate starts to move and then is met by little blue eyes that are so wide and look so delighted.

"Hi Mummy"

"Hey baby girl, whatcha doing"? Kate asks as she sits up, she can see Castle in the corner of her eyes and he is giving her an apologetic smile.

"Daddy and me made you breakyfast" Ellie squeals. "And look I made you a picture and I got flowers"

"Thank you honey" she says to Ellie then looks up to Rick and gives him a shy smile "Thanks"

"Now Do you two want to help me eat all these pancakes and pieces of bacon, cause if I eat them all I'm going to get fat" Kate explained to her daughter.

"Yessss" is the answer she receives from Ellie and Castle just looks at her and says "I should probably do the dishes"

"Rick, _please_ " she begs tapping the bed and Castle comes and sits down next to her.

They eat there breakfast in bed as they watch Ellie make a mess, their all laughs and giggles.

"Ellie you have some maple syrup on your cheek" Castle says and Ellie just looks to Kate and says "Mummy can you please kiss it off of me" Kate just laughs and pulls Ellie into her lap.

"Ready baby one, kiss too your cheek" Kate leans in and kisses the cheek that has no maple syrup on it. "One kiss to your other cheek" she says as she leans into kiss the other cheek and remove the maple syrup "and one kiss to your lips" she leans in and kisses Ellie on her puckered lips. Which gets a little giggle from her daughter.

Ellie leans over and sticks her finger in the maple syrup and before either parent can ask what she is doing she puts, it on Kate's mouth.

"Oh no Mummy now you have maple syrup on your mouth" Ellie says with same teasing face her father makes.

"Oh well you will just have to remove it for me" Kate says

"No I think Daddy she do it" Ellie says as she looks over to Castle who is just sitting there awkwardly. Kate and he haven't even talked about the fight and the hurtful things that was said the night before. But before he could say anything Kate leans over a quickly puts her lips on his.

"Oh no look Ellie now daddy has maple syrup on his mouth too" Kate says to Ellie playing along with the whole charade as her hand moves to Castle's leg.

"You both have to kiss, kiss, kiss" Ellie starts to chant and Rick grabs Kate by the head and plants his lips firmly against hers, he swipes his tongue out to collect the maple syrup and she does the same, then he nibbles on her bottom lip and then they remember they have an audience and that forces them to brake. They look into each other's eyes and then they hear Ellie jump off the bed.

"I'm going to go and get the IPad, Mummy do you have to go to work today? Lexi is coming over" Kate looks to Castle who starts to answer for her.

"Baby you know Mummy has to work, she still loves you very much but-"

"I do love you very much that's why I'm taking the day off. We can go to the park with Lexi and daddy, and get milkshakes" Kate tells her daughter whilst side glancing at Castle's eyes which are filled with awe.

"Yay thank you Mummy, you are the best Mummy I love you so much" Kate feels a little relieved when she says that.

"Okay honey go get dressed and mummy and daddy will come and join you" Castle says, and with that Ellie is out of the door.

Kate looks back to Castle and give him a shy smile and leans in to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry Kate I was drinking and I-I didn't mean what I said" Castle informs her. She just looks at their hands tangled together.

"Are you sure because sometimes I feel like I'm a bad mother"

"Trust me you are not a bad mother you are the best mother" he tells her. "Can I show you something"?

She just nods and he pulls his phone out and shows her the picture of her and Ellie from this morning. "Look at that, there is no doubt in anyone's mind you are an amazing Mum".

"I love that photo, thank you" She leans in and gives him a kiss. "I love you so much, do you know that"? He can sense the doubt in her question and he hates the fact that he is the one who put the doubt there.

"Of course I do, I can see it every time you look at me" He informs her with an unquestionable tone.

She just smiles. He loves that smile, it's the one that only a select few people get to see, it's the one that reaches her eyes, and it's his favourite smile.

"I love you too, but we better go dress our three year old or she is going to come out looking like a zombie princess if she gets her way" she just laughs.

"I wonder where she gets that from". Kate asks with a cute teasing raise of her eyebrows.

"Alexis"? He suggests

"I'll tell her you said that" she says

They jump out of bed and start chasing each other till they get to their daughter's room.


	6. Chapter 6

God he loves this woman. Here he is at the party of the year, a party in which, celebrating him, yet all he can think about is her, being there and supporting him. Beckett has always hated being in the spotlight. Yet here she is in a nice black, tight dress, that hugs her figure, a big sparkling diamond on her finger, and god does she look gorgeous. Sometimes he doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"What are you thinking about" She interferes his train of thought.

"You" as soon as it was out of his mouth, Castle saw the upturn of her lips, the smile that reached her eyes, the smile that he loved so much.

Her cheeks turn a light red and a blush begins to spread across them. How does he make her feel like this, the only girl who matters in the world, the only girl who matters to him?

"I love you and I'm very proud of you tonight" she states because really what can she say to him after that. He leans across and kisses her a, passionate languid kiss, but just as he swipes his tongue against her bottom lip, he pulls away.

"Come on let's go show the cameras how lucky I am" He husks in her ear, a flirty smile plastered to his face.

They exit the car, and immediately the paparazzi are on them. Beckett hears very few of the questions but she gets the basics.

"When is the wedding?"

"Are you impressed with the latest Nikki Heat?"

Of course she was expecting these questions, but one of them caught her totally off guard

"Is this engagement a publicity stunt?"

She immediately looked to Castle, to see if he heard the question and by the worried and dangerous look in his eye she knew he heard it. Before either could say anything Kate reached across and pulled on Castle's hand and immediately, He followed thinking she would pull them out of sight. However she just closed the distance between them, and placed her other hand on his face and pulled him in for a kiss full of passion, heat and love. She pulled back suddenly remembering they had an audience, Kate placed her forehead against his and her lashes brushed his cheek. She then turned her body away from his and looked towards the paparazzi. His hand still clutched in hers.

"We have not yet picked a date, I love the new Nikki Heat, and Castle and I thank you all for your support" With that she just pulls him along behind her.

Once there out of sight he lightly tugs on her hand to get her to stop, however all Beckett does is keep walking, which scares him. She drags his reluctant body into a shaded area within the party. Kate then pushes herself into the crook of his neck. He feels the light brush of water going down his neck. _Shit._

"Hey don't cry, it's okay, you did so well in there." Kate won't move her head from his neck though. He places light kisses on her forehead and strokes her hair.

She moves out of his neck and places her hands on his shoulders and smiles.

"I just hate when people say stupid things, like that, you are not that sort of person and I'm not. People actually think these things and that annoys me" She looks into his eyes.

"Who cares what people say or believe, I love you, you love me, when you're not wanting to shoot me" He adds with a light smirk on his face. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, because I have you and you have me, that's all we need" He states with a glint in his eyes because honestly he can't quite believe that his detective is worried about what someone else thinks about her, _Them_.

"I always love you even when I want to shoot you" She says.

"Come on let's go get some food".

With that they link hands and walked to the bar. She always knows that if she is upset about anything, he is there, holding her hand telling her he loves her. How did she get so lucky?


End file.
